The present invention generally refers to a container for treating materials, and more particularly to a container for soaking, washing and rinsing and possibly cooking foodstuff such as for example rice, beans, berries etc.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,510,108 describes a rice washer which includes a cylindrical container with a lid divided into three parts by suitable dividers. Two parts are held snugly in place on the cylindrical wall by a pressure fit while the third part is hinged to permit opening and closing of the container, with each part of the lid being covered by a suitable screening. Water is introduced through a central opening of the lid. After circulation through the container, the water flows out through the screening, with washed-off substances being carried therewith. Rice is removed from the container through the hinged part. A rice rinser of this type is complicated because it requires a specially designed lid portion and inconvenient because hinged part provides only limited space for removal of rice.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,756,323 discloses a rice washer which includes a screen mesh container retained within a cylinder for holding rice while the cylinder is partially filled with water. The cylinder is closed at its opposing ends by threadably attached lids. By unscrewing the bottom lid, water can be removed without losing rice while the mesh with rice is withdrawn through the top opening after unscrewing the top lid. A rice washer of this type is not only complicated but also inconvenient because drainage of water through the bottom opening requires the user to lift the rice rinser with one hand and to unscrew the bottom lid, whereby water will be splashed over the hand of the user.